


Quenched [Zed Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggressive, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Toys, Size Queening, Tail Sex, Tails, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Candler makes good on his promise to fuck Zed so hard that he won't be able to walk.





	Quenched [Zed Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl
> 
> This is also a sequel to Oasis, except this time told from Zed's perspective.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729204

He moved around a bit, and suddenly I heard a strong, buzzing noise. Something vibrating gently touched my vulva.

“Hehe… I may not have anything left, but I’m still gonna make you unable to walk,” he growled seductively.  
“Ma-marcellus… now, come on… I’m-I’m tired too!” I squeaked nervously, “I might pass out, if you do that!”  
He chuckled darkly. “Yeah, that’s the plan!”

I moaned pathetically, in defeat. He rubbed the toy on my lips before pushing it in, making me moan with much more gusto as I was stretched around it.

“God, Zed, it’s sliding in so easily, and it’s a big one! You dirty size queen…”

He got it all the way in, and kicked it into high mode. “Mar…ohhh Marcellus…!” I whimpered, squirming at the intensity to my sensitive genitals. I could feel my vagina throb around the toy.  
He began thrusting it. 

“I… I can’t… I can’t… It’s too much!” I gasped. 

Then he pulled it all the way out, and I felt a brief relief, as he shifted on top of me. Within moments, I felt it shoved back into me, but thicker.

His tail! He’s gripping it with his tail, and putting it inside too! My vagina strained, but he still slipped in. I was soaking wet and so willing. I started crying out, I couldn’t contain my voice at all. My body bucked and kicked underneath him, I couldn’t control it, I just writhed in the extreme sensation I was cruelly being subjected to.

“Not there! Not there!” I yelped as he pushed deep. It only took a few strokes of that before I finally seized in climax, shrieking as he made sure to embed himself and the toy as far in me as possible. 

He pulled out quickly when I screamed, “YEEK! STOP!!” and all the energy left my body in an instant. He rolled off me to give me space to breathe, though he was also panting. 

“Phew! Now I really wish I could get it up right now. That was fucking HOT!”

I wanted to say something witty or sexy, but all I could do was weakly laugh between my gasps. 

“That… was a little… too… much… uh, though…” I finally managed to say.  
“O-oh, I’m sorry, I… thought you were into it…”  
“It’s… it’s fine but… I liked it but… the end… too much at the end, couldn’t… I couldn’t stand it anymore… sssorry.”  
“No no, don’t be! It happens…”

We just laid there, next to each other, regaining our strength. I could feel the heat rising from my body, radiating off of his. As the sweat dried, I felt comfortable, loved, and sleepy.

“Well… I definitely feel like I could use a nap. So, uh, that’s, pretty close?” I remarked with amusement. He scooted in close to me, snuggling up under my arm, into my ribs. 

The baby monitor was still on, but quiet.  
Perhaps, we could have a nap, too.


End file.
